And Then They Were Gone
by ToonyTwilight
Summary: And Then They Were Gone... Soon we will all be gone...where did those fun days go? KeiichixOC Oneshot


Do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni aka When Cicadas Cry aka When They Cry.

Ok I hope this get people tomore and make better Higurashi fics!

[1] I bet some people can guess why!

________________

"N-No, no..nooo!" you moaned as you began to thump your head lightly on the desk table.

"I can't believe I lost, again!" Keiichi shouted as he glared at his cards.

You turned and glared at the brown haired boy "What I can't believe was that I tried to go along with your idea!" you exclaimed as you pointed at him.

"Hey you didn't have to go along with it Setsuna-chan!" Keiichi responded as he avoided your heated, accusing gaze. It's not like you had to go with his idea, not like he blackmailed you with your not so secret stash of smutty manga, nope not at all.

"Hey no fighting you two losers, even though Setsuna could have taken him." Satoko said happily as she ignored the protests of Keiichi defending his pride against the little blond girl.

"Now since both Keiichi and Setsuna lost, you both have to do a punishment game!" ordered Mion with a devilish smirk which all of the club, but you and Keiichi, took on.

Even innocent little Rika!!

But ever since about less then one week ago you had begun to wonder just how innocent the young girl was. She seemed…different after her tumble down the cliff and when she saw you it was like she didn't even know you. Also sometimes…its like she makes you feel out of place or maybe that's just you…[1]

_______________

Keiichi couldn't take his eyes off you and the 'punishment' you were forced into. A deep embarrassed blush covered your cheeks as you hugged yourself nervously as the group were walking home. Hey he was a young healthy teenage boy, why wouldn't he take the time to appreciate one of his cute female friends in a black and white ruffled playboy costume? Fish net stockings, cute rabbit ears and all? And boy he could not keep his eyes off your tail as you walked ahead of him…

"Oi Keiichi, keep your sinful eyes to yourself, you damn perv!" you shouted with a deepening blush and covered your butt with your hands when you realized just why the male of the group strayed behind you slowly.

"Yeah Keiichi there are children here after all…" Rena teased the brunette.

The violet eyed boy just scoffed and turned his nose up into the air "Hey I'm a guy and there's a cute girl in a really nice outfit if I do say so myself, so why can't I look. Since me and Set-chan here are both losers why shouldn't I enjoy this…after all its not like she's alone in this."

Rika smiled cutely "Keiichi-kun makes a good bunny, right guys?" she questioned while Satoko just laughed evilly "Cute? Yeah right, more like anyone who see's him is scarred for life!"

The poor boy's face turned a dark red while all the girls laughed at his expense. "S-Shut up you little brat!" he shouted as he looked away.

You smirked as you glomped him "Aw don't worry Keii-chan, us '_cute' _bunnies will just have to stick together against the carnivores of our dear Hinamizawa!" you told him as you leaned up to his ear _"Right? Ke-ii-chi-kun?" _you drawled out his name as you playfully questioned the boy and felt some pride when you saw him swallow tickly.

"R-Right Setsuna-chan!" he stammered nervously with a smile and playfully patted your head, his mind was already in the gutter.

Yes Keiichi, just like you, was forced into a female playboy bunny outfit. His was a blood red in colour. Yet since he was a boy it made him look like one of those bad cross dressers you find in dark alleyways…

Everyone blinked when you pulled out a large paper fan from seemingly nowhere and whacked him on the top of his head.

"Stop being a pervert Keiichi and grow up!" you shouted at the fallen red rabbit and began to walk away.

"Ouch you just got owned Keiichi!" Mion laughed almost on the edge of tears.

The boy didn't even bother to get up. "Shut it Mion."

"Now what's going on here? Everyone seems so lively today."

Everyone turned to see a bespectacled man with brown hair hidden mostly by his hat and dark brown eyes while holding a camera. Everyone gave a small smile at him as most of the group recognised the photographer.

"Hello Tomitake-san! Are you here for the Watanagushi festival?" the green haired girl asked.

"Of course just like always Mion, oh who's the new guy? Nice bunny suit by the way." commented Tomitake when he noticed Keiichi.

"I'm Maebara Keiichi, I just moved here." Keiichi sighed as he introduced himself while pulling at the crimson rabbit ears.

He felt like he would die from embarrassment as the photographer shook his hand. A kind smile showed on Tomitake face as he gestured to his camera "I usually take pictures of birds but I'll make a exception in this case for the bunny pair."

"Sure you can!" Satoko shouted before the brunette could say anything.

"Wha-?!" Before Keiichi could even say anything you jumped into his arms in such away that he had to hold you bridal style. "Setsuna!" he cried out blushing as he struggled to hold you.

You just smiled to the camera " Say cheese everyone!" you giggled as you hugged Keiichi around the neck.

The whole group came close with smile's on their faces.

"Cheese!"

______________________________________________________________________________________

_You now had to wonder where the innocent fun days had gone._

_Keiichi was gone._

_Mion was gone._

_Rena was gone._

_Shion was gone._

_**BANG!**_

_Now Satoko was…gone._

_You watched was blood stained the ground that…bitch walked on was she came past your beatened body. You didn't care anymore, you were going to die tonight one way or the other, anyway…_

"_Be brave Rika." those were your last words before you chomped into the killers leg._

_You heard Rika crying out your name and the killers shouting before being shot in the head._

'_I'm sorry Keiichi, Rika, everyone…I'm so sorry.'_

_There was no pain, not anymore, no more emotions, just…nothing._

_Now you were gone._

_And soon everyone will be gone._


End file.
